Life can change in an instant
by Beautifullysad13
Summary: Bella has been a care taker her entire life, always putting everyone before herself. But can one summer and a cretin green eyed man show her how to have a little fun and let loose? I suck at summaries Full summary inside
1. Summary

**Full Summary**

Bella has been a care taker her entire life. She cared for her mother and brother after her dad died in the line of duty, she cared for her grandmother after she moved in when her mom and step dad were killed by a drunk driver, and now she is caring for her little sister after their grandmother passes away right after her high school graduation. She is prepared to give up a full ride to her dream college to do what is best for her little sister. But can one summer and a cretin green eyed man change things?


	2. Memories, A funeral, and A breakdown

_The rain was pouring when I opened the door to let Alice in. "Finally! What took you so long" I said pulling her in the door._

"_Sorry there was a huge line at the movie store and mike was taking his sweet time quizzing me about you." She said laughing as we walked into the living room. _

_Alice put a movie in as I went to the kitchen to get the food. "That is so not funny; I seriously think I saw him outside the window the other night." I yelled from the kitchen._

"_I wouldn't be surprised that boy is obsessed with you." She said as I walked in. _

"_Ok moving on, How is the reading list coming?" I asked referring to our winter reading assignments our English teacher assigned us._

_She frowned its going to be the death of me. I can't get passed the first chapter of The Great Gatsby. How about you?" She asked_

"_I finished everything but To Kill a Mocking Bird. You really need to get started" I said shrugging as she looked at me with her mouth wide open in shock. _

"_What?" I asked_

"_You are a freaking English genius."_

"_No I just like the class, and you wouldn't have so much trouble if jasper wasn't in that class." I laughed as she turning bright red over the new addition to our class._

"_Hey the grade drop has been worth it, I swear he is the hottest TA I have ever seen. She said with a huge grin. _

"_I know all you do is stair."I said laughing at her blush_

_Deciding to change the subject before Alice is a permanent shade of red I asked "What movies did you get?" As I put the chips and popcorn in their bowls. _

"_You can't forget the M&M's." She said grabbing them off the shelf and pouring them in a bowl. "I rented The Reader with Kate Winslet, My bloody Valentine with that hottie Jensen Ackles, and Friday the 13__th__ with hottie number two Jared Padalecki." _

"_Sounds good, why don't you set the movie up and I will go check on Sky." _

"_Ok but be quick we have some serous vegging to do after that stupid math final." She yelled after me as I climbed the stairs._

"_The math final was almost two weeks ago" I said as I made my way down the hall to the pink door with S.S. (Skyler Swan) on it. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib hugging the story book pillow I gave her the day my mom brought her home from the hospital. I quietly exited the room and made my way to the living room where Alice already had the menu for Friday the 13__th __on._

_Just as I was about to sit the phone rang. "I will be right back." I said running to the kitchen to grab the phone._

"_Bella sweetie we're just getting to the restaurant. How's Skyler feeling?" my mom asked worried. Skyler had a slight fever before they left._

"_She is fine mom I checked her less than two minutes ago, her temperature was normal and she was sleeping soundly." I said quickly, wanting to get back to the movie with Alice. _

"_Ok well the weather is pretty bad so we might be later than usual ok sweetie." _

"_Yeah mom no problem."_

"_I love you Bella, be home soon."_

"_Ok mom bye." I Ran back to the living room._

"_Let the Vegging Begin." I said plopping down next to Alice on the couch. _

* * *

_I was pulled from a great dream by the door bell ringing. I took in my surroundings I was laying on the couch with Alice using my stomach as a pillow. The house was pitch black except for the DVD menu replaying over and over. The doorbell rang a second time; mom and Phil must have forgotten their house keys again. I jumped up and ran to the door before Skyler woke up. The rain seemed as if it was drowning the house as I made my way through the house to the door. _

"_Deputy Michaels?" I asked surprised to find my fathers deputy and another officer on the doorstep instead of my parents. _

"_Hey Bella could we come in?"_

"_Yeah sure." I said stepping out of the doorway leading them into the Kitchen. I finally looked at the clock and realized it was three in the morning. I guess I didn't hear mom and dad come in._

"_Just wait here a second and I will go get my dad." I said turning toward the stairs._

"_Bella, why don't you take a seat for a minute" Deputy Michaels said in a controlled voice._

"_What's going on? Is everything ok?" I asked confused._

"_Bella there was an accident earlier this evening, a drunk driver swerved into oncoming traffic; he hit another car head on killing the occupants instantly."_

"_That's horrible, but why are you telling me? If there was an accident I should go get Phil. I'm sure you guys need the help." I said standing up._

"_Bella you really should sit down." Deputy Michaels said his calm voice breaking slightly._

"_Why do I have to sit and why can't I go get Phil?" I asked getting frustrated and my voice rising._

"_Bella what's going on?" Alice asked walking into the kitchen her voice still laced with sleep._

"_I don't know, Deputy Michel's won't tell me why I can't just go get Phil." I said exasperated. _

"_Bella they aren't up stairs, it was their car the drunk driver hit." He said a tear falling from his eye._

"_No it has to be a mistake; I just talked to my mom a few hours ago. They didn't want to wake us up, they're upstairs in bed." I said heading up the stairs, Alice and Deputy Michaels fallowed calling after me but I ignored them._

"_MOM? Phil?" I called opening their bedroom door. It was empty, the bed still made perfectly. That can't be right; they must be in traffic due to the accident._

_I ran down the hall to my room grabbing the phone to call my mom's cell phone. It didn't even ring "You have reached Renee here comes the beep." I dropped the phone and everything went black. _

* * *

* * *

BEEP……BEEP……BEEP……

That alarm is going to be the death of me. I thought as I pulled myself from bed. My heart was still racing like I just ran a marathon as I made my way slowly to the bathroom trying to shake that dream from my mind.

The extra long shower did nothing to douse the ever growing worry, panic, stress, or sadness that was about to engulf me at any moment. I quickly dressed in a simple black sweater dress and tights. I kept my make-up light and let my hair fall into waves. I put my boots on and made my down stairs.

The house was extremely quiet, I hate total silence. Mom and dad would always have music, the TV or some form of noise at all times. Even after Gran moved in she always had the radio on.

"Sissy, why are you crying?" Skyler asked coming into the kitchen.

"I was just thinking about Gran sweetie." I said wiping my eyes.

"What do you say we have chocolate chip pancakes this morning?" I said trying to cheer up.

"Really they're my favorite!" She said jumping up and down. I smiled down at the ball of energy known as my baby sister. I sat quietly sipping at my coffee as Skyler ate her pancakes and chatted my ear off.

* * *

"Skyler honey we need to get going." I said calling up the stairs, after 5 minutes and no response I climbed the spiral staircase exasperated.

"Skyler what is talking so long?" I asked walking into her room.

"I can't decide what to wear. Do I wear the jeans and top or the dress and some leggings?" She asked frustrated. She was holding up a cute green dress, a pair of jeans and a top that says "rock star".

"You are spending too much time with Auntie Alice." I laughed "Wear the dress and jeans." She smiled and began getting dressed. She is way too concerned with fashion for a four year old.

The drive to Alice's is a quick one once you actually make it out of the house. As I pulled into the driveway I saw Alice waiting for me on the porch. She looked beautiful in an all black banded dress.

"Alice you have got to be freezing" I said getting out of the car while she got Skyler out of her seat.

"Nope I'm actually…" She was cut off by Skyler.

"Auntie Alice Auntie Alice!!" She said jumping up and down. "I dressed myself this morning!" she grinned up at Alice.

* * *

The funeral was beautiful and almost the entire town was there. As I watched the casket of my grandmother be lowered into the ground, I just stood there numb. As usual the rain was pouring hard during the whole ceremony, so as soon as the preacher was done people began to escape to the safety of their cars, heading home to their families warm embrace. As the group of my Gran's many friends began to clear out I stood next to her final resting place and I couldn't help but wonder what other hell god has in store for us. Finally as the weight of everything began to hit me I fell to the ground and began screaming at God. "Why? How much more are you going to take from me god, first my dad, then my mom and Phil and now Gran. Who else are you going to take, Emmet? Alice? Skyler? Are you trying to test how much I can take? Because I can tell you it isn't much more." I cried as I began to slowly break apart. Alice knelt next to me, most likely ruining her expensive new dress, at some point during my break down to hold me while my life fell apart.


End file.
